


Sentinel

by justanotherpipedream



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: After Tony and Nebula return to Earth, Nebula keeps an eye on her new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble series with four chapters, 100 words each, to fill the last of my 2019 Tony Stark Bingo fills. 
> 
> This first chapter fills the square A5: Image [Silver haired Tony]

The only sounds in the room were Tony’s soft snores, the constant beeping of the heart monitor. The armchair that Pepper had occupied was empty. Nebula remembered hearing Rhodey convincing her to get some food, that Tony would be fine until the morning.

Nebula stepped closer. Tony’s face was still gaunt and hollow, hair salted with streaks of silver and grey. He was still much too thin, but Nebula was thankful that his hands no longer shook, that the IV brought some colour back into his skin. 

She leaned against the wall, standing guard, waiting until the sun returned again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the square T3: Writing Format - Missing Scene/Epilogue/Coda

The lack of sound is what jolted Nebula awake. The constant slow beeping of the heart monitor was no more. The bed itself was empty, and her eyes darted around the room, looking for her friend who could have fallen-

James Rhodes wheeled into the room, his eyes widening in understanding. “Nebula right? Tony’s eating.”

His voice was soothing, almost like he was trying to soothe a frightened bird, but that was ridiculous- she wasn’t the one that needed saving, Tony already saved her-

A warm hand gently patted her arm. 

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

And so, she followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills square S4: Fluff

In the garden, they sat side-by-side in a comfortable silence. The smell of fragrant roses filled her senses, a sweet scent so fresh and lush. Nebula had seen hundreds of worlds before, but nothing quite like this. 

Beside her, Tony finally spoke. “So? What do you think?”

He had told her stories of this garden, as they stared into the endless void of space. He told her of Ana Jarvis who tended these roses year after year, how she taught Tony how to care for them, how to love them long after she was gone.

“Even better than I imagined.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills square T5: Body Swap

Nebula exhaled slowly. This time will be different, this time there will be no pain.

She knew this, and yet-

Her hands could not stop trembling.

Another warm hand squeezed hers in comfort. Tony set down his tools to squeeze her hand. “I promise you, if you feel any pain, I’ll stop. I’ve got you.”

No longer would she glued together with the broken discarded pieces of Thanos. No longer would she feel that overwhelming, burning sense of rage every time she looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her new friends, her new  _ family, _ would make sure of it.

“Okay.”


End file.
